pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Altar of the Sunne
Altar of the Sunne is an altar built a long time ago on Poni Island in the Alola region to honor the Legendary Pokémon Solgaleo. History Pokémon Sun The player character and Lillie travel to the Altar of Sunne in the hope to finding Solgaleo, save Lusamine and cause Nebby to return to normal. After Lillie and the player character play the Sun Flute and Moon Flute together, an intense energy emitted by a strong light makes Nebby evolve in Solgaleo, Lillie then wishes to Solgaleo to take her to her mother, after that, Nebby opens an Ultra Wormhole and takes Lillie and the player character to the Ultra Space. After the events in the Ultra Space, Solgaleo can be caught by the player character after Lillie asks the player character to do so. Pokémon Ultra Sun The player character and Lillie travel to the Altar of Sunne in the hope to finding Solgaleo for it help to reach Lusamine and help her in stop Necrozma to get in Alola. After Lillie and the player character play the Sun Flute and Moon Flute together, an intense energy emitted by a strong light makes Nebby evolve into Solgaleo, Lillie asks Solgaleo to take her to where her mother is and her newly evolved Pokémon accepts. Nebby prepare to open the Ultra Wormhole, when Guzma and Lusamine fall from another one, completely exhausted, and then, Necrozma appears from the Ultra Wormhole, Lusamine orders Lillie and the player character to run away because Necrozma fell in anger after waking up and is destroying everything that came near to it, soon after, Nebby challenges Necrozma to a battle. Both face each other in a body-to-body combat, but Nebby ends up losing to Necrozma and the Prism Pokémon starts to absorbing it. After absorbing Nebby, Necrozma reverts to its Dusk Mane form and opens several Ultra Wormholes causing several Ultra Beasts to appear in Alola, and the Island Kahunas fight against the Extradimensional Pokémon: Hala, alongside Hau and Tapu Koko, faces Blacephalon on Mahalo Trail, Olivia faces Buzzwole at the Ruins of Life, Nanu faces Guzzlord at the Ruins of Abundance and Hapu faces Xurkitree at the Ruins of Hope, while the player need to battle Dusk Mane Necrozma. After defeating Necrozma, it flees into an Ultra Wormhole stealing the light of Alola, Dulse and Zossie appears and explain that Necrozma returned to Ultra Megalopolis and will regain it's true power using the light of Solgaleo, they'll borrow the Lunala they use to travel through the Ultra Wormhole to the player character reach the "White Warp Hole" to Ultra Megalopolis. After freeing Nebby from Necrozma, defeating in a battle at its Ultra Necrozma's form at Megalo Tower, and come back to the Altar of Sunne, Dulse and Zossie explain that the Z-Crystals and the Z-Power Rings are a gift from Necrozma that once shared its light with the Pokémon World, and also thank it for having defeated Necrozma, the duo also consider the possibility of doing their own Island Challenge after completing their research, Lillie returns to Aether Paradise with Lusamine to take care of Nebby who is weak for having its light stolen by Necrozma. Ultra Wormhole Pokémon Sun After becoming champion, the player character can cross an Ultra Wormhole during the daytime if have have Lunala or the player character has Solgaleo nighttime if the player character, which appears to be the same as the one that took him to Ultra Space, but instead of taking it there, it takes it to an alternate dimension that lies in the place of the Altar of Sunne, lies the Altar of the Moone, and instead of the Lake of the Moone lies the Lake of the Sunne. The player character can go back to their dimension at any time. Pokémon Ultra Sun After defeating Necrozma, the player character can use the Ultra Warp Ride to travel around Ultra Space and the reverse world, to access the reverse world, the player character need to have Lunala or Necrozma in its Dawn Wings form during the daytime, and Solgaleo or Dusk Mane Necrozma during the nighttime. Pokémon Pokémon Sun Pokémon Ultra Sun Trivia *If the player attempts to catch Dusk Mane Necrozma, a message on the screen will appear saying: "Necrozma cannot be caught because it's merged with other Pokémon!". Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations